Eva
by Little Rini
Summary: It's sad, but with a very happy ending!! ^_~ R&R OR I SHALL, humm, TAUNT YOU ANOTHER TIME!!!!


Ok, this is going to be sad so you are warned!! OOHH!!! I don't own Gundam Wing and no I don't own Orgy, I don't care about the fact that jay (lead singer) is gay i'll turn that sexy man straight!!! ^_~ Ok, on to the songfic..errr vidfic? ^_- I DUNNO!!!   


Relena looked in the mirror and noticed how much she had grown. She wasn't a spoiled girl but now a young lady with great health and wealthy life. (A.N:Oiy! I am having the time of my life with this..-.- big words aren't me I can barely do my SAT words!!!) She had offered the Gundam Wing Pilots to live in her house since it was so big, and she would be lonely. Surprisingly they agreed though after quite a bit of arrangement for Wufie being in the Perventers and Trowa being in the circus, also Quatra now owning the Winner asstate. Still in some miraculous way they all made a few adjustments and now live with her. Surpriseingly enough Heero didn't really get a say, Duo told Relena that they would love to stay with her. Even though Relena had Heero around sometimes he seemed to keep himself busy with, you guessed it, missions. Heero had been gone for a month and Relena was begging to worry. 

you know i've started to grow   
since you've been away   
lately it's scarier not knowing   
what's become of you. 

She feared the worst, him being hurt and to hardheaded to call for help, him dead in the middle of nowhere. She had Duo and Quatra to fall back on when things where to stressful. Duo would make wise cracks about the old men while Quatra told her it would be ok. Yet this time, Relena didn't fall when the new war broke out, sadly she did nothing. All she could think about what how she failed Heero. She was nothing compared to him. She has so many fears but, he has none. Not even death. 

oh, you probably know   
or can tell   
Im not as fearless as you   
still i pretend that you're still   
standing by to tell me wrong from right   
never got a chance to say good bye. 

Heero walked over to the huge Sanq Palace. He had been wounded from the battles so bad. He saw himself as weak. He came back because Relena wasn't trying to do anything. He knew something was wrong. 

take this gift from me   
hold it deep in mind   
forever   
and never let this go 

Heero looked into Relena's window and saw Duo with his hands on her shoulder and trying to shake some sense into Relena. Heero's pulse quickened, he wanted to bust the window open and bash Duo's head into a wall while kicking and punching all at once. He listened and read their lips to see what was going on. "YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING RELENA!" Duo screamed while shaking her more. Relena shoved Duo back with anger in her eyes which caught Duo off guard. "I HAVE FAILED! I HAVE LET ANOTHER WAR HAPPEN! I can't do anything but pray, don't you see, this isn't my place, I need to find another way to stop this. This war isn't about peace it's about religions. I am weak in this type of war. And yet somehow they will find a way to pull you and the other gundam pilots into it." she began to calm down and sat on her bed. Duo sat next to her and said he was sorry. Relena nodded as she and duo hugged. Heero silently cursed, he wanted to be the one to hold her when her world came tumbling down. He waited till duo was gone to make his move. 

take this gift from me   
hold it deep in mind   
and never let this go. 

Duo had left Relena's room and Relena was heading to turn off the light when she heard moving outside her window. She opened it and looked out side to see nothing but the pale full moon. "Heero, please be all right." she said and closed the window but not locking it. Heero watched Relena as she held the bear close and she curled up in a ball and laid in her bed. He outlined her body with his eyes as he wished for her to be in his arms. Her warm body close to his cold body. 'Stop it Yuy, remember anything you touch is distorted.' the perfect soldier said inside of him. 

I use to think you where crazy   
when you where hurt to a scream 

In the morning Relena saw that Heero was home since he always was in the living room typing on his laptop. She nodded toward him but she really wanted to run into his arms and hold onto him like no tomorrow. Heero looked up at her and his eyes softened for a moment and went back to normal. Relena just walked off into the gardens. As Relena walked she heard footsteps so she turned around and saw a gun right to her face and a man with a black mask on. Relena closed her eyes and held back any tears she looked up at the gun barrel and faced her future with no fear what so ever. Her eyes showed that she was pleading for it in a sense. 

but now they tell me your in a better place   
but where did you go? 

She heard the gunshot and then silence and darkness. Once Heero heard the gunshot he ran to the garden and was greeted by Relena on the floor with blood everywhere that poured out from her head. Her eyes were open and they looked so empty and useless. Heero held her head up and wiped some blood from her face. Her hair was almost covered in her blood as it still poured out. He could feel something wet on his cheek and he looked up to the sky thinking it was rain yet the birds where chirping and the sun was bright. Ironic, it is, how the setting was exactly the opposite upon how he felt. Through the hole time knowing Relena he showed barely any emotion and now a tear on on his cheek from her death. Heero cried out for the rest of the pilots to come but most of them where there other than Wufie and Quatra who were running there. 

and i swear sometimes your watching over me   
and still i'd give the world for the   
chance just to see your face again   
still i pretend that your still standing by 

All they told Heero was that she was in a better place, but, where is it? Wouldn't her being down here be a better place for her? 

to tell me wrong from right   
never got a chance to say good bye 

He walked into her room and saw the teddy bear he gave her. He picked it up and held it close. The bear smelled like her wonderful hair. Strawberry was the smell, he decided. He took the bear and set it in his room. His room was just a bed, a night stand and one dresser. He set the bear on the dresser and laid down on the bed. He didn't even say anything to her that morning. 

take this gift from me   
hold it deep in mind   
forever   
and never let this go   
take this gift from me   
hold it deep in mind   
and never let this go. 

now there's nothing left but time   
eva is always on my mind   
and it makes me wonder 

All he can do now is wait for his turn, that's why he takes more missions. The more danger the more chance he has of being with her. 

what happened to you?   
you know it makes me wonder. 

Though, at times he pretends that she is there to comfort him, or is it really the spirit of her to guide him? 

still i pretend that your still standing by   
to tell me wrong from right   
never got a chance to say good bye 

take this gift from me   
hold deep in mind   
forever   
and never let this go   
take this gift from me   
hold it deep in mind   
and never let this go. 

Heero takes this mission, exactly two years ago his world died. She died. He went to the warehouse to get the gundanium he was to get for Dr. J. As he walked in he heard guns click off of safety and he sees them all pointing at him. It was a set up. Heero gets an evil but satisfied smile on his face. The men look at him. 'So this is why you wouldn't let me die, hu god?' he thought to himself. 

take this gift from me   
hold it deep in mind   
forever   
and never let this go   
take this gift from me   
hold it deep in mind   
and never let this go. 

Heero Heard gunshot after gunshot be fired hitting him everywhere but his head. Heero fell to the ground in pain. He tried his best not to scream out in pain so his grunted. He heard footsteps coming near him. The last thing he can remember is the loud noise and the screaming of pain. 

take this gift from me   
hold it deep in mind   
forever   
and never let this go   
take this gift from me   
hold it deep in mind   
and never let this go. 

Heero opened his eyes and looked around. A hospital, he presumed. He looked to his side to see the gundam pilots there watching him. He looked forward and saw her. She looked to serene and beautiful. Her angel wings flapping every so often. She was looking down as the tears slipped down her cheek. He sat up to expect to feel pain but felt fine. He looked down and saw his body. He was dead. 

and never let this go.   
oh. 

He stood up and reached for her. Relena's head jerked up to look into his lovely eyes. She smiled and jumped into his arms and he held her to him. Heero could hear her sob more, not of sadness but of joy. Heero pulled Relena's face to meet his. The tears stained her soft cheeks and he lightly brushes away the new tears with his thumb. He placed her cheek in his hand and Relena lightly nuzzled on his hand. Heero just smirked and kissed her fore-head. Relena burst into tears again and warped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her of fear he would leave. "I have been so worried about you." she said in a horsed voice. Heero pulled her away so he could look into her eyes, he then remembered how they looked when she was dead and her head in his arms. He dismayed the thought and looked into her aquamarine eyes. "I love you, Relena." he said in a loving tone. Relena smiled "I love you too." she said as Heero tilted her head up. He lowered his head..(A.N: I could stop right now. Who agrees with me? *Gets vegetables through at her* AAHH!! ALRIGHT! I GET IT! HEY WHO THREW THE- *a watermelon slams on her head*) their lips touched lightly. Heero grunted as Relena began to pull away. "Not here." she said and pulled his hand as they floated up to those golden gates high up in the sky. Heero once again tilted her head up to his. Relena got on her tippy toes, since Heero had 2 years of growing she had none he ended up getting pretty tall. Heero pressed his lips to hers as she did the same. In an instance Relena's mouth was open and Heero's tongue was exploring her. (A.N: I could do a lemon right here, but, i'll do the next best thing! END IT! AAHAHAHHAHAH!!! Im evil today!) The golden gates closed as Relena and Heero stayed together in the place called. Heaven! 

and never let this go.   


A.N: What ya think?? ehehhee ^_^ Ok, well please R&R!!! MY MOMMY GAVE ME TWO CAPPUCCINOS!!! AHAHAH!!!! @.@ 


End file.
